The Last Hero's Final Stand
by defencive
Summary: What if the the battle with the Giants was a blood feast for the 7 Heroes? What if Percy had watched his friends die and each time one died, he died a little inside. You choose the the Pairing Percy x Artemis or Percy x Athena? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I will be doing this short one shot. If you think I should continue it please favorite and/or leave a comment!**

Percy raised Riptide in a futile attempt to block Porphyrion's sword but was blown into the wall behind him. Percy got up on shaky legs spit some blood out of his mouth, he looked around the room and saw Nico collapse from summoning hundreds of skeleton warriors. The gods never showed up, Percy and the quest members went into the battle praying to their parents for help but Zeus, being the ass he is, made the gods stay on Olympus. Percy groggily walked over to Nico. As Percy stood over Nico he saw how hopeless the situation was, Jason had died earlier from an arrow to the neck. He remembered seeing Piper drop her dagger and run to him. As she had held his head in her lap Thoon had come up behind her and had stabbed her in the back of the head with an arrow, not even stopping. Percy had felt the guilt of the death of his friends and it weighed heavily on him.

"Percy, you need to run. You can't take on the Giants by yourself" Nico coughed up blood as he tried to say something else

"I won't abandon you Nico! Your all I have left!" Percy screamed as he blocked a strike from a Cyclops and quickly sliced its head off.

"Percy, I never told you but… Never mind. I have had my peace, I will join Bianca in the underworld" Nico's form flickered as his soul was taken to his father's realm.

Another child of the big three slain. Like cattle. Percy stood in a sea of monsters, his sword heavy in his hands. Percy slowly dropped Riptide. CLANG. The sound of the sword hitting the floor came as a dinner bell for the thousands of monsters surrounding him.

"Fuck you, Zeus…" Percy whispered, but judging by the sound thunder filling up the sky he had heard.

Percy reached for Annabeth's dagger he had gotten when she had died. When they were in Tartarus she was killed by the monsters following them. It was his fault, she died because he was weak, because his scent was so strong. He would never forgive himself for that. He held the dagger in an ice pick grip as the monsters charged all around him. He slashed through the hellhound that had jumped in front of him and dropped to a knee as a sword passed over his head, killing an Empousa. He twisted around and stabbed the dagger through the Gorgons jaw. Pulling the dagger out, he was showered in golden dust. He dropped to a knee suddenly when a centaur shot his leg. The monsters crowded around him and he quickly back peddled on his butt and tried to stand but the blood just spurt out. He dived to the ground as a Laistrygonian Giant swung his club above him, turning in the air he sliced the hand of the Giant off and it screamed as he slowly started to dissolve. Percy stood up with his back against the wall holding the dagger in front of him in a threatening manner, but to the monsters surrounding them it was a sad attempt.

"Puny Demigod! Thinking you could take us all on! Did you really think that you would manage to defeat us? Well? Where are your gods, they have abandoned you! Kicked you to the side like yesterday's trash. I will make your death short as my fallen family want a word with you." Porphyrion boasted

Percy raised the dagger but it was soon swatted out of his hands. Porphyrion stood above his weak form, his spear glowing with power. As his spear started shooting down it pierced his abdomen and Percy coughed up blood. As he pulled his spear out of Percy's body he was struck from behind. Percy started to fall into unconsciousness and the last thing he saw was the Hunters and gods fending off the constant onslaught of monsters and Artemis and Athena in combat with the Giant king. Apollo stood over his form, shooting arrows at such high speeds he could only make out the dust falling around him. Percy could feel his soul being drawn from his body. He said he would spend eternity with Annabeth. And now he could. Percy's form flickered out of existence as Thalia ran toward him.

**So what did you guys think? I'm a little new to writing fanfics so be patient. Make sure to comment, and favorite the story! I do have plans of a chapter two if you guys want it.**


	2. Argument up on Olympus

**Wow! I got some really good support from the first chapter! The poll is still up, vote Artemis or Athena as the pairing, or suggests your own!**

**Artemis:4**

**Athena:0**

** On Olympus**

The gods sat in their thrones as the iris message played out in front of them. The 7 quest members had failed, they all knew that. Even the great Percy Jackson couldn't defeat the army of monsters in front of him.

"Father! We must help Percy! We can't sit around any longer!" Apollo shouted at Zeus, who was sitting in his throne.

"You know the Laws, Apollo! We cannot intervene." Zeus stated calmly to Apollo

Poseidon stood from his throne, trident glowing with power.

"Laws my ass, little brother! You turned Thalia into a pine tree! You killed Hades lover! You have no right to say it is because of the Laws!" Poseidon shouted at Zeus, his Trident making cracks in the well-polished marble.

Hades stood from his guest throne in the corner

"I agree with Poseidon, you intervene when it is for you and you alone! You make children as often as Apollo spouts off haikus!" Hades stood, with his sword pointing at Zeus' neck.

"Brothers, we can resolve this in a more civil manner. Lay down your arms or I will remove them from you!" Hestia shouted. The 3 brothers were shocked. Hestia never got angry, mad, not even when Rhea was killed. She had just locked herself inside her palace and families homes across the country.

Hades sheathed his sword and sat down in his stone throne. Poseidon sat in his throne, but with his Trident laying in his lap pointing and Zeus.

Zeus coughed

"I suppose the Hunters, Artemis, Athena, and Apollo could help the boy." Zeus stated and looked over at Hestia, hoping from a good sign from her. But all he got was a cold glare.

"My Hunters are close Father, we will deploy immediately." Artemis said from her throne.

Despite her being a known man hater, Artemis had a soft spot for the son of Poseidon. He was brave, and good in battle. Even better than Hercules, but not as cocky. She knew her Lieutenant, Thalia, had something to do with this soft spot. Always saying how nice he was to her friend, Annabeth. Artemis was brought out of her thoughts as Athena stood up in full armor, with spear and shield at the ready.

"Apollo and I will cover Percy, Artemis you and your Hunters deal with the monsters. I may need help dealing with the Giants so be prepared to help me." Athena stated quickly. Plans upon plans forming in her head most likely.

The two goddesses flashed into the battle, Artemis' Hunters already locked in combat with the monster army. Apollo stood over Percy his quiver at his waist refilling with every arrow he fired. Artemis had never seen her brother this serious. Apollo quickly stopped to blast Percy with some healing magic, making Percy's body rise off the floor a few inches.

"You can't die this easily Perce! Come on stay with me!" Apollo shouted as he shot a sonic arrow into the head of a charging centaur.

Artemis pulled her attention from her brother, as Athena was locked in battle with the Giant Porphyrion. Pulling her twin silver daggers from their sheathes, she charged at the Giant king.

**Athena POV**

Athena ducked and raised he shield in time to block the spear aimed for her head. She rolled back a few feet and jumped to her feet, she yelled a quick battle cry and ran with her spear in hands, aimed for his mid-section. Athena faked a blow to his left side and swiped her spear up into his shoulder. She turned her head to see the Giant, Orion, charge her with arrows in each hand. She raised her shield as the Giant stabbed the shield with his arrows splintering them instantly. Distracted, Athena was kicked in the side of the knee by the Giant king and was sent into the ground.

Orion sprinted toward Apollo as Porphyrion pulled Athena's spear out of his shoulder. Athena tried to scoot back from the approaching Giant but stopped as a pain as fierce as lightning rocketed up her leg. Her knee cap had shattered when she was kicked. Athena couldn't believe she was about to be killed, by her own weapon no less.

Athena looked up at the smirking Giant, towering over her lean frame and casting a shadow over her. She closed her eyes as the Giant started to bring the spear down and she waited for the sharp tip of her own spear to impale its master, but the pain never came. Athena opened her eyes and saw Artemis slash at the Giant's exposed face and upper torso, silver blood flew everywhere as veins were pierced. Athena quickly got to her feet and sent a pulse of energy into her leg, healing the bone. She pulled one of the nearby Hunters over to the Giant King as Artemis brought her dagger down into his beating chest.

The unnamed Hunter soon brought an arrow into the eye of the Giant, killing the King and sending him to eternal torture. The two Goddesses stood up, Artemis flashing silver as her last uniform was stained by the silver blood of the Giant.

The sound of battle continued on as she saw other god and goddesses flashing in, fighting the Giants and their monster army.

"Percy!"

Artemis looked over as Thalia dropped her spear, running to the young hero. Apollo was standing over Percy, hands glowing in almost uncontained power. Nike stood next to Apollo waving her spear and slicing any monster in half that dared get close to the powerful goddess.

Artemis and Athena kneeled next to Percy, his head in Thalia's lap as the sounds of battle started to die down Athena sent a piece of her power over into Apollo and he continued to try and heal the dark haired demigod dying at their knees.

Athena looked at Artemis and hugged her. The normally composed goddess cried into her shoulder, weeping as Artemis saw the dagger lying at the demigod's side. Another maiden taken from this world. Now the world was about to loose the only bearable male left.


	3. The Awakening

**Hey guys! Goning to write a chapter today…or three this weekend! Yea! Well I just want to say, I am not doing triple pairings. Only single pairings, like Percy x Athena or Percy x Artemis, or pick your own in the comments and I'll think about it! Oh btw I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Artemis: 9**

**Athena: 3**

** Chapter 3**

**Artemis POV**

The Hunters pulled Thalia off Percy's body, she still wept over her friend but Phoebe pulled her away from Percy's body, where Apollo was hunched over, trying to heal Percy. Artemis got up from the dust covered floor and pulled Athena from her shoulder, making her sit up.

"Sit up and act like the smart woman you are. You need to be strong during this time, not just for us, but for your other children. Go to them. Tell them of your daughter's death." Artemis spoke in a soft voice to Athena

"Of course," Athena said rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I shall tell the camp of my daughter's acts of heroism, and I shall tell them of the falling of the other 6 members of the quest as well." Athena stated, still broken up about her daughter's death.

"Please take my Hunters as well; Thalia is very broken up about Percy at the moment. I still need to help Apollo with Percy, and tell Father of what happened here." Artemis told Athena while walking toward Percy and Apollo.

There was a flash behind Athena as she and Artemis' Hunters flashed out, leaving the twin gods alone with Percy. Artemis flashed in some Ambrosia and Nectar, mixing them into a paste to work on Percy's visible wounds. Artemis grabbed Percy's orange Camp Half-blood shirt, stained with blood it wasn't the most comfortable thing to hold but she quickly ripped it off his slim frame and gasped, Artemis seemed to gaze at Percy's toned muscles, and how defined they were on his stomach. His abs seemed like they were carved in marble, but Artemis started to work on Percy.

Artemis smeared the paste like material over the deep slashes across his chest working up his body, but was confused when she came to his upper body. There were burn marks and small cuts lining his chest, making him look like he had come from a shredding machine. What had caused these? Sally seemed so nice, she couldn't have done that. No it was probably his step-father, the vile disgusting man Sally married to keep Percy hidden.

Artemis looked up to Apollo, sweat matted his usually perfect, his brow scrunched up in concentration. Artemis had never seen her kid brother be so serious. The only time was when Hades had cursed his Oracle into one body for the rest of its life.

**Apollo POV**

I looked up at Artemis, applying the mixture of the godly food to his wounds. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that but it was a really good idea, I would have to start mass producing some of that for Ares and Hercules. Them getting in fights was always annoying for Olympus and me, the cuts couldn't heal all the way with just one type of godly food.

"We need to move Percy to my palace on Olympus, I can treat him better there, and I've managed to stabilize him." Apollo spoke in a breathless tone. It had really taken a lot of energy out of him to heal Perseus and fight at the same time.

"Alright, flash us there now, I'll continue healing him" Artemis blasted Percy with a burst of healing energy, being the twin of the god of healing had its perks.

I flashed the duo and comatose demigod into the hospital wing of my palace, immediately hooking Percy up to an IV and starting to wrap his mid-section in nectar soaked bandages. I looked at Percy's face and his look of pure pain subsided into bliss.

"We should go to Father. He and Poseidon are going to want to know what happened." I picked up a cloth near the hospital bed and dabbed my head wiping away the sweat from the continuous time it took to heal Percy. See it took different amounts of power to heal different wounds and it matters what weapon injured him. Percy had taken everything the Giants had thrown at him, but the multiple wounds from the Giants had damaged his soul also, his physical body had been injured, but his soul took the biggest beating. His entire personality could change when he woke up, that's how bad the damage was.

"I agree, let's go" Artemis led the way out of Apollo's palace. He loved the gold outline of the marble, it looked amazing and loads of nymphs and goddesses loved it. As they walked down the hallway framed pictures of beautiful women and children would hang from the wall. The women would be holding a baby and Apollo would be standing next to the women and hugging them. Apollo remembered each of their names; each woman was special to him and held a small place in his heart. He loved them all in his own way.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The twin archers of the sun and moon soon arrived in the throne room, every god and goddesses sat around in an omega shape, and all eyes were soon looking at them. So they decided to wisely flash to their thrones. Athena was sitting near the hearth, she was crying into Hestia's shoulder and Hestia looked like she was about to break into tears herself.

When Artemis and Apollo flashed into their thrones Zeus pounded his master bolt into the polished marble floor, slightly cracking it, but repairing itself almost as fast. All eyes turned to Zeus as Poseidon slouched into his throne, storms raged across the country. Poseidon looked at Zeus with blood shot eyes and tried to correct himself enough for his brother, but failed miserably.

"Alright Artemis, Apollo. Tell us what happened at the battle. I would like to know what Giants were killed and if there were any casualties; besides the 6 fallen heroes. Everyone looked downcast at the mention of the hardening truth that 6 of the greatest heroes had died.

"Well Father Athena and I had just started fighting the bane of you when.." Artemis was interrupted as the throne room doors were slammed open. Cracking the hinges, Artemis turned to the person who had interrupted her, with the intention of turning them into a jackalope. She turned her head to the door and gasped. There stood Percy. He stood in the door way with riptide out; his shirt lost back at the battlefield, some of the goddesses blushed at the sight of his chiseled. Aphrodite practically drooled at Percy's formed body.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Percy roared from the entrance. No one spoke a word fearing the son of Poseidon's wrath.


End file.
